


Speed Dates

by mermoon



Category: Saints Row, Saints Row 2
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermoon/pseuds/mermoon
Summary: First sentence prompt: Without meaning to, she had arranged two dates for the same evening. Dates, of course, meant maybe busting in a few skulls, perhaps storming into a casino...





	Speed Dates

**Author's Note:**

> We actually had a mini course on fanfiction in my university (how cool is that), and this is what I barfed out during that course. The feedback was okay so I thought why not share it here as well :)

Without meaning to, she had arranged two dates on the same evening. The first was in the Factories district and the other at Marina, up north. There was no way she’d make it to both dates while following all existing traffic laws. And she just earlier today received a polite invite to court hearing for a petty, accidental hit-and-run as well as exceeding speed limits. (Really, the old man jumped in front of her car, face first. Who cares if she was taking a shortcut.) Driving wasn’t her forte. Or at least driving slow wasn’t her forte. No, actually, make that driving in general.  
She would have to cancel.

Greta hated canceling. She liked to think people – friends and foes alike – saw her as a punctual person. If she agreed on helping out with a casino raid, she’d do it and be there on time. If she had a date with Shaundi for skee-ball, she’d be frowning and complaining all the time while there, but she’d be there on time. If she agreed on blowing someone’s brains out, she’d be there, punctually and… Well, you get the point. 

Besides, both dates were important, and Greta didn’t want to cancel on either of them. 

Carlos had finally gotten in contact with Maero, the leader of the Brotherhood, and the man had had the audacity to request a one-on-one meeting. Greta allowed him to choose the place if she could bring one person with her to the meeting. She’d take Carlos – the kid needed to get used to taking care of business – and the meeting was happening in the Stilwater Caverns. Canceling on Maero was as safe as sitting on an unpinned grenade, canceling could mean immediate turf war, and Greta wanted to take it carefully. For now, at least. The Saints weren’t that big yet. They needed to get permanent foothold in the city first, and pissing off Maero wouldn’t help accomplishing that. Of course, if Maero turned out to be a total ass-hat, she wouldn’t mind fucking him over right there in the caverns. But time would tell.

The other date was with Johnny. Pierce had come up with some big plans for them, difficult schemes with cover-opts and sneaking and pass-codes. Johnny’s idea of just him, Greta, explosives and her favorite SMGs sounded a lot easier. The man sure knew how to flirt. 

Canceling on Johnny would be easier, she thought. Canceling on Johnny wouldn’t start turf-wars, unlike with Maero. She wouldn’t have to come up with excuses on canceling, and Johnny would understand. He’d be disappointed, but he would understand. It’d been too long since they’d been in the business, together. The raid on Poseidon’s Palace Casino would’ve been good for them.

The door to Greta’s room creaked. 

“Boss, you ready to go?” Johnny peeked through the door, shotgun in one hand and a baseball bat in the other. The man had the stupidest grin on his face. 

On the other hand, Greta could just speed a little.


End file.
